


Rock and a Hard Place

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Condoms, Crushes, Cum Play, Cum control, Cum drinking, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Filming, First Time, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Meta Fiction s09ep18, No wives, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, ball stroking, boner at work, power bottom!MIsha, sex on set, sucking cum out of a condom, top!Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estrella Negra (La_Estrella_Negra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Estrella_Negra/gifts).



Returning on set after years of absence made for a few awkward minutes until a rusty role as a beloved archangel presumed to be dead came back to the actor. Running over the last page of a worn out script, he dog-eared it to keep place while he replaced the red vest and button up with a four pocket jacket and a plain black shirt to continue the scene as the words were repeated like a mantra in his head as the dimly lit room was entered, yet they dissipated once he focused on the back of his co-star.

Richard had kept it a secret from everyone except for his two best friends that he preferred men, but years of searching for mister right proved to be unsuccessful only because there was only one person that he was attracted to on every level and he was in the same room. It took an immense amount of strength not to look down at a perfectly rounded buttock caught in his periphery let alone how difficult it was to conceal a forming erection while an intrusive thought made him consider what it would be like to pull the messy black hair while taking him from behind. 

There was approximately ten seconds between entering and the other turning around, which should had been enough time to calm down from initial excitement despite still being betrayed by his lower region. Luckily, the crew were unable to see an obvious bulge by the way he was positioned, but a faint smirk from the other indicated that it was ever present. 

“I need your help, brother,” he said in a slightly shaky voice covered by false bravado as he stared into those sea blue eyes that he would not mind drowning in. It was an easy distraction from being so easily turned on until a crushing weight pinned him down onto the bed, “Oh god!” 

“Mm… That’s what I like to hear.” 

“M-Misha, the director can see us.” 

“It’s not my first rodeo. He’ll leave when I refuse to get up, and once the place is cleared out a certain someone is going to get ridden like a bull.”   
Rich was about to ask what was meant by that statement, yet he was cut off as a thick index finger shushed him so the two stared at each other while a door shut audibly. Taking the opportunity to speak once everyone else had vanished those words turned into a gasp as soft lips sealed over his own, lifting timidly into the kiss since this was all new to the forty-three year old, yet a whine was let loose when they had to part for air. 

“Someone sounds needy.” the younger one chuckled, pressing his own stiffened dick down as he started to dry hump into the other engorged erogenous zone.

“How did you know?”

“Besides your obvious hard on? I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me in every take. Didn’t know you liked younger men.”

“Not many people do…”

“Can I undress you? It’s okay if you say no, I’ll understand.”

“I thought you’d never ask. Please.” 

The last word was said in a pleading voice as a light chuckle breezed against his neck while the overcoat was slipped off to reveal biceps marked with a little muscle. Misha spent time stroking up and down his arms before both were held straight in order to start rucking the shirt out of place when a slightly stubbled chin tilted in embarrassment, “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I’m just nervous that you won’t like what you see.”

“Rich… Nothing will make me any less attracted to you, promise. Do you need a minute, or should I continue?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Hesitantly, hands resumed where they had left off to discard the offensive article to the floor as thick hips were cupped before a similar action was repeated in order to get rid of his jeans, yet tented briefs were left alone since it was unestablished if the older man was more comfortable being naked under the covers. There was a moment of hesitation before the giver was allowed to shove the underwear down so that his cock could lay on a slightly chubby stomach while a wrist twisted around the shaft to make the older man moan loudly, bending over to stroke his stomach softly despite the distraction, “Your body is so beautiful, baby.”

“Oh Mish… You’re wearing too many clothes.” Richard declared as he bucked into a cupped palm, his outstretched hand swatted away harder than necessary, which broke the others character as an apology was issued. 

“I want to put on a show for you, sir.”

“Get on with it then. I must warn you, I’ve not shared another man’s company like this before, so… Sorry if I disappoint.” 

“Shh, we were all beginners at one point. I’ll do most of the work, okay?” 

“Do you have protection?” 

Nodding, Misha leaned over to rummage through a nightstand placed conveniently close to retrieved a condom and an almost full bottle of lubricant, tearing the package open with an incisor before rolling it onto his elongated member and giving a few jerks to it of his own. Reluctantly, he left the area to begin stripping away layers of clothing as the trenchcoat slipped from broadened shoulders, gazing up and down the nude body as buttons were slowly undone to tease the older man. 

“Mish, we still have another scene to film. You have a knife to put in me.”

“Oh, I’ll put something in you alright.” Misha growled out as he smacked a thigh, moaning as the sound reverberated in the enclosed space.

“Hurry up already, I’m not getting any younger!” 

“Unfortunately… You can’t rush an art, big boy.” he smirked as that gained a groan of pleasure while he squirted a dollop of the clear liquid onto two fingers before kneeling in order to stroke at the ring of flesh about to be prepped for penetration, “Damn babe, how tight is your ass?” 

“Don’t underestimate, it’s got enough storage for your slender cock.” 

“Hmm… Guess I need to speed this along a little, I want to fuck you so badly.”

Winking suggestively at the older male, hips rolled forward as his palms flattened against a solid abdomen to help him ghost against the entrance before sliding inside. A few thrusts were given to adjust to the constricting walls as friction was applied against the silicone, moaning loudly when muscles contracted around each inward movement in order to add extra pleasure to both men. 

“Oh Richie, mm… You feel so good around me, I wouldn’t have guessed this was your first time.” 

“Well, I’ve explored my own body.”

“Why don’t you show me more of your moves?” 

The older man threw his head against the pile of pillows propped up as lengthened strands of brunette hair became disheveled while a hand wrapped around his cock to continue where it had been interrupted, a dribble of precum rolling down the underlying vein making it difficult to hold on. Moving lower, an index finger rubbed with a light pressure between where his balls connected as if there was an extra g-spot located in that region, arching into the touch as he began to tremble.

“Mm… Better not cum, I want it all to shoot down my throat.” 

Richard could not form coherent words as he continued to call out the other’s name in intervals, his hand falling even lower to touch where his lover was inserted into the anal cavity so close to being filled. He was so close to climaxing that when he involuntarily released it was subverted by a foreign object constricting lightly against his length. 

“Did you cock block me?” 

“Are you mad?”

“Hell no, I’m grateful and even more turned on. Sadistic bastard…”

“Careful, or I may make you keep it on during our last scene together.” Misha threatened playfully, yelping once his own peak was reached moments after slipping the rubber ring along the other’s shaft.

Pulsating, a white geyser gushed into the stretched orifice once an intense orgasm peaked pleasure to heightened levels to the point that droplets of the sticky substance slid past the seal to dry behind hunched thighs. Despite the ejaculation not reaching farther inside, yet the force behind such a spurt still satisfied the older one indicated from the whimpers that were let loose. 

“C-Can I cum now? I’m so full, and it hurts.”

“I suppose… You’ve been on your best behavior, and deserve an award.” 

Fingers wrapped at the offending object’s base and teasingly started to slide it off while a string of hurried pleas chorused around the room until an achingly hard cock was freed. Slipping out swiftly despite protests, a warm mouth caught the tip of an overstimulated prick as a strong suction was enough to help his lover over the edge while milking every last drop hungrily, the slick slit dug into by a determined tongue to clean him completely prior to letting go once it became flaccid and retreating to an opened arm ready to pull him close.

“I thought you didn’t cuddle?”

“Exceptions can always be made especially for a handsome little vixen such as yourself,” the elder chuckled, fingernails combing tiredly through a tuft of chest hair, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“I don’t want to move…” 

“No need, let me take care of you this time.” Rich mused, the arm wrapped around narrow hips sinking lower as the rubber restraint was peeled away to let his lover’s dick breathe. Instead of throwing it haphazardly into a trashcan a few feet away, the discarded condom was brought to pale lips before tilting it back to drink his spilled seed until only the inner sides were stained. 

“Shit…” 

“Sorry to gross you out, I just thought it would be fair considering you got to drink mine.” 

“It doesn’t. I like a man who isn’t afraid to show his kinks.” 

“Well, you’re in for a treat if there is a next time.” 

“Of course there will be, I want this to be more than a fling.”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Richard confirmed, his golden eyes shining brighter than the sun as he lifted to kiss the other male as a ruffled bedspread was pulled over both bodies to add comfort as limp limbs twined together.

Breaking out of a comfort zone held closely had been feared for years on end, yet it finally paid off in chasing after a man quietly admired. New territory was being explored by testing the waters one toe at a time as a rising tide threatened to wash him away, yet it did not seem so intimidating knowing that there was an anchor in strengthened arms trusted not to let go no matter what storm should appear on the horizon, for there would be fair weather to share once dark clouds parted to let in sunshine in the form of a selfless partner.


End file.
